


Sudden Kisses Never Come Alone

by Lier90912



Series: Kat and Adam [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Anthropomorphic, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Living Together, Love, My First AO3 Post, Short & Sweet, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lier90912/pseuds/Lier90912
Summary: Adam loves when Kat kisses him, but he knows her well enough to see when it's hiding something.
Relationships: Catherine Tyler/Adam Weston, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kat and Adam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702339
Kudos: 3





	Sudden Kisses Never Come Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my writing's not that good. I'm a french canadian who usually write and talk in french (duh)

Adam, was washing the dishes after dinner this night. He and Kat exchanged the task every day, and today it was his turn. The giant lion felt something poke his right arm and heard a voice ask: "Adaaaaam?"

He turned and looked down to see his girlfriend look at him with a wide, innocent grin on her beautiful face. "What is it, Kat?" he asked.

"Could you bend down, please? I wanna tell you something."

Adam did as he was told, setting the plate he was washing on the counter and lowered himself. But suddenly, the redhead grabbed two handful of his mane, pulled his face to hers and kissed him softly. The giant, surprised by the sudden kiss, blushed a bit, but quickly relished in the feeling of her soft lips against his own. He closed his eyes and let her arms circle his neck, gently clawing at the fluffy fur of his mane. 

The lion picked her up in his massive arms and set her on the kitchen counter, so he wouldn't have to be folded in two to kiss her. He placed his left hand on the small of her back while the right one was softly stroking her red hair. He let his tail curl around her leg as she pressed her petite body into his large one. Damn, he loved when she kissed him, but why so suddenly? It wasn't the first time she did, but why now? But then, he realized…

Slowly pulling back, Adam looked at the older woman (well, only by four months) who just stared back at him with that same big, innocent grin. He let out a heavy sigh, "Kat, what did you do again?"

"Well, I  _ may  _ have  _ accidentally _ burned the curtains in our room with chloric acid while doing an experiment for my chemistry class." she replied, her smile never leaving her face.

_ 'Of course'  _ Adam thought with another sigh; she may have been the most intelligent person he knew, but sometimes she was just… 

_ 'Ugh, fuck off…'  _

He wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her tightly to his chest. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked with exasperation. 

Kat's innocent grin melted into a content smile as she buried her face into his shirt; her giant kitten was just too sweet to be mad at her. "Well, apparently hug me. I'm sure it's the best way to scold someone." she answered sarcastically.

"Shut up."


End file.
